1. Field
The following description relates to a method of determining a pair of a target transmission node and a target reception node distributedly and concentratedly using a cooperation header in a multi-hop network performing interference neutralization.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-hop transmission may be widely utilized in an ad-hoc network. However, the ad-hoc network may have many difficulties in preparing for a network, for example, a cellular-based network including a control unit, in order to perform efficient multi-hop cooperation between terminals. Among the difficulties, exchange of channel information may be one of the most difficult processes from the perspective of a system, for example, from the perspective of overhead due to exchange of a channel information message, and mismatch of channel information due to a change of a channel while estimating a message and the channel.
Compared to the ad-hoc network, in many cases, the terminals in the network including the control unit may be more basically-synchronized. The network including the control unit may have resources assigned for exchange of channel information. That is, the network including the control unit may be regarded as a relatively easy structure for multi-hop transmission. However, as a number of users in a transmission range managed by the control unit increases, overhead due to exchange of channel information may also be predicted to increase. Accordingly, the overhead due to exchange of channel information may need to be limited in order to activate the multi-hop transmission.
For example, inter-user interference may need to be minimized so that a plurality of users may simultaneously perform multi-hop transmission. Exchange of channel information may simultaneously be needed to efficiently perform the multi-hop transmission.